gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenadier (Locust)
The Grenadiers were Locust shock troopers that specialized in close quarters combat. History Lightmass offensive During the Lightmass Offensive, Grenadiers defended key points in Ephyra city including the House of Sovereigns and its surroundings, they first ambushed Delta Squad while they searched for Alpha Squad near the House of Sovereigns. The Grenadiers ambushed Delta through their way into the House of Sovereigns but were always overwhelmed and thwarted. They guarded many staging areas and rooftops around Delta on their way to Franklin's Outpost, many Grenadiers guarded the paths to Checkpoint One and Checkpoint Two and some of them were devoured by the incoming horde of Kryll. A group of Grenadiers helped the Theron Guards and Theron Sentinels to protect the pumping station from Delta Squad. Grenadiers guarded the path to East Barricade Academy from Delta Squad along with Boomers and Theron Sentinels. Particularly ambushing them through the streets they divided to cross, however they were flanked and killed. They would be used by the Theron Sentinel in his ambushes but were unable to stop Marcus and Dom. They defended the Fenix Estate from various angles; particularly the basement and the hidden lab. A few Grenadiers tried to stop Delta from clearing Nassar Park, the Theatre and Timgad Central Energy. When the Lightmass Bombs were deployed, hundreds of Grenadiers were seen dying from the incoming blast, along with the rest of the Locust stationed in the Outer Hollow. Liberation of Jilane Many Grenadiers attacked the city of Jilane under the command of the Scarred Kantus, they attacked the bunker in which the Humans were taking refugee but fell to the Frag Tag Grenades and the rain of bullets the gears delivered upon them, more Grenadiers attacked Matron while she valiantly defended the control room from where a bomb would explode, she succeeded and all the Grenadiers inside the city were killed by the huge explosion. Siege to Jacinto and Operation Hollow Storm They would later take part in the Siege of Jacinto appearing at the Jacinto Medical Center and trying to infiltrate the facility but were stopped. During Operation: Hollow Storm they appeared at the Inner Hollows ambushing squads of gears and destoying grindlifts and appearing at the Ilima sinkhole, some grenadiers and Flame Grenadier appeared and attacked the New Hope Research Facility. They protected the queen's palace but as Delta advanced they saw many Grenadiers becoming Lambent and attacking Nexus during the Locust Civil War overpowering locust forces, lambent grenadier corpses were found by delta squad, later an squad approached delta and one of them tried to attack them but Augustus Cole disposed of it, its immulsion later returned to the main group. They would later attack Jacinto Plateau and try to attack the COG outposts and to prevent the gears from reaching the Jacinto's sinkhole but all of them were overwhelmed and killed.Gears of War 2 Lambent Pandemic Many grenadiers without the leadership of their queen will become feral and return to their savage state becoming the savage grenadiers and would form one of the primary soldiers of the savage locust, though normal grenadiers didn't appeared in battlefield they appeared on Marcus Dream where they were the main enemies until a king raven appeared and it can be assumed that grenadiers died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Subclasses *'Grenadier Elites' are similar to the original, though they wear shoulder and lower body armor. They can take more punishment, apparently, and seem to be even more aggressive than the standard Grenadier. *'Flame Grenadiers' are armed with a Scorcher flamethrower. *'Savage Grenadiers' are a new type of almost feral Drone armed with a Sawed-Off Shotgun that appeared around 18 months after the Sinking of Jacinto. *Locust Hunter is similar to Grenadier Elites, they have the same armor but they have helmets Behind the Scenes Appearances Grenadiers are first introduced in the chapter Knock Knock of Act 1 as Delta Squad is heading for the House of Sovereigns. There, they are seen guarding the entrance as well as the interior of the House; they also participate in an ambush when Delta Squad secures a position inside the House. Later on, they are seen several times, but stop appearing in Act 5. Game Strategies Grenadiers should always be remembered for their weapons and fighting style. They always use their Gnasher Shotgun in standard combat, and should never be allowed to get close. If they do, think fast. You can either fall back (if there's somewhere to go), blindfire and hope they die, or engage in a smackdown contest (not encouraged if playing on any difficulty higher than casual). If you have a good close range weapon like your own Gnasher Shotgun, pull it out and start firing away. If you manage to knock him off balance, immediately break cover and melee him. This is a pretty good way to kill them. The other armament that they use are their Bolo Grenades. If you see a grenadier attempting to throw one, try and shoot him down first. The lengthy throwing process will leave him quite vulnerable and should give you an ample window to kill or severely wound him. In fact, if you can down him before he throws, the grenade may detonate, killing the grenadier and other nearby Drones. If he does throw it, however, watch the grenade or listen for the distinct beeping sounds to determine if you should move or just stay down. One other situation to watch out for is if the Grenadier has a grenade armed and is close to you. He will probably try to tag you, and you should react quickly. Shoot him dead, or fall back to a safer position and kill him from long range. You should also do your best to stay far away from them on Insane because one blast from their shotgun or one melee will be enough to down you and if you're playing on co-op and this happens, they most likely will execute you right afterward. Behind the Scenes *In Gears of War, when you are at the menu where you pick who you want to start a Multiplayer match, if you choose the grenadier you will play as the elite when you start a match and vice-versa. *The Grenadier is a playable character in Gears of War 3 Multiplayer, unlocked at level 39. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2